certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec
by ylg
Summary: drabbles, couples divers :: Comment ça n'a pas pu marcher entre Hermione/Ginny, Ginny/Cho ou Ginny/Snape. La 1ère fois de Harry ou de Draco, etc. 11ème vignette : Ron/Hermione, raté. 12e: Mimi qui geint. 12e: Ron vs Viktor ? MàJ, 13, miss Mary Sue et son secret trop bien gardé. ::gen, yuri, het, yaoi::
1. HGGW, une histoire qui finit mal

**Titre** : certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple **: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible que ça marche entre elles.  
Pour Marijuane  
222 mots

oOo

C'était une parenthèse dans le temps agréable ; Hermione n'osera pas dire « une expérience intéressante », parce qu'elle trouve cette formulation dégradante, même si, techniquement… c'était cela.  
Ginny était venue la trouver parce qu'elle était fatiguée des garçons, mais elle n'aime pas vraiment les filles. Hermione a l'esprit ouvert aux possibilités différentes et n'était pas hostile à l'idée. Ça lui a même plu, dans une certaine mesure.  
Mais au final, l'une et l'autre préféraient quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je croyais que j'étais au-delà de ça, » fait Ginny, l'air misérable. C'est elle qui demande à tout arrêter et c'est elle qui en pleure presque. Hermione la réconforte de son mieux. Rien n'a changé dans la façon dont elle l'étreint, si ce n'est l'intention qu'elle lui donne. Les caresses redeviennent celles d'une grande sœur qui apaise les chagrins, non plus celles d'une amie "particulière".

Tout le monde fait des erreurs, après tout, même Hermione Granger. Même si à regret, elle laisse partir Ginny, convaincue qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire ensemble en premier lieu. Sur le moment, une histoire qui se termine, ça fait mal, ça fait toujours mal. Mais elles finiront bien par être certaines que tout était pour le mieux ainsi...


	2. GWCC, des trucs de filles

**Titre** : des trucs de filles  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple** : Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Joanne K. Rowling

Pour Camille Miko  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre elles.  
130 mots

oOo

Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver, à cette pimbêche ? …D'accord, elle était jolie, Ginny devait bien accorder ça à Cho. Dans le genre poupée fragile ; en général ça plaît aux garçons. Elle n'était pas mauvaise joueuse, au Quidditch. Et elle devait être pas trop bête, pour être à Ravenclaw. C'était sans doute quelqu'un de très bien.

La preuve que c'était quelqu'un de fréquentable, enfin, Harry l'aimait. Ça n'expliquait pas _pourquoi_, bien sûr. Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, à défaut de comprendre.

Et justement pour ça, elle, elle la détestait. Juste par jalousie.

C'était bien plus facile de lui en vouloir d'être populaire, que d'accepter qu'elle puisse aussi être jalouse de Harry pour être aimé d'elle.


	3. GWSS, futiles manigances

J'ai la désagréable impression, à force d'écrire ces ficlets, que les amis qui me les demandent détestent Ginny. Sniff... Bon, à dire vrai je ne raffole pas d'elle, mais c'est dommage quand même, quelque part.

* * *

**Titre** : futiles manigances  
**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple** : Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, avec l'aimable participation de Hermione Granger.  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Joanne K. Rowling 

Pour Elwan  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Ginny et Snape.  
165 mots

oOo

Quand elle a commencé à avoir du succès auprès des garçons, ses amies ont mis Ginny au défi de séduire n'importe qui. Le nom de Draco Malfoy a flotté un instant entre elles et elles ont ri.

« Ce petit péteux ne sait pas ce qu'est une fille, il ne s'intéresse qu'à son-ennemi-préféré Potter et il déteste ma famille.  
-Ça ne sera que plus marrant que de le faire céder !  
-Et pourquoi pas Snape tant que vous y êtes, alors ? »

Pari tenu. Las, aucun des efforts déployés par Ginny n'obtint de résultat dans le temps imparti. À croire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée !

« Évidemment, intervint Hermione, acide, les entendant en discuter dans la Salle Commune. Même s'il a remarqué ses sottes manigances, c'est un professeur et il lui est interdit de céder aux avances d'une élève. Mais de toute façon, interdit ou pas, c'est aussi un homme adulte, et des fillettes à peine pubères, il s'en soucie probablement encore moins que de son premier chaudron. »


	4. HPGW, où Harry est un boulet

**Titre **: prendre les choses en main  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Couple** : Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: J. K. R.

**Note** : Ne prenez surtout pas cela comme un jugement sur les couples du style "wha Ginny ne peut aller qu'avec Harry bien sûr", les guerres de couples me laissent froide et je refuse d'y participer. C'est juste le hasard des demandes de mes amis qui fait que j'ai écrit tel couple plutôt que tel autre dans ce recueil.

**Prompt **: comment Harry a perdu sa virginité  
Pour Gabriela Gosden  
150 mots

oOo

La guerre gagnée, Harry n'avait plus aucune excuse pour éloigner Ginny de lui sous prétexte de danger. Rien ne s'opposait plus à ce qu'elle soit avec lui.

Harry était bien maladroit. C'était relativement facile de « sortir avec » Ginny quand ils étaient tous les deux à l'école. Mais maintenant qu'elle bouclait sa septième et dernière année alors que lui continuait sa voie après Hogwarts ? c'était autrement plus compliqué.  
Personne ne lui a jamais appris comment faire. Les souvenirs des feuilletons télévisés que suivait autrefois sa tante Petunia ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup non plus.  
Les débuts de leur vie ensemble était bien hésitants.

C'est Ginny qui a pris l'initiative, ses NEWTs acquis, de mettre Harry au pied du mur : maintenant qu'elle aussi était diplômée et prête à se lancer dans le monde :  
_Vivons ensemble. Pour toujours. Oui, comme mari et femme._  
Et puisqu'il n'y voyait aucune objection… Autant commencer dès ce soir.


	5. DM, où Draco nest pas un Dieu du Sexe

**Titre **: traditions  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple **: Draco Malfoy/sa femme  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: J. K. R.

Pour Lulu Owl  
**Prompt **: comment Draco a perdu sa virginité  
150 mots

oOo

Draco est l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy. Il n'a pas beaucoup le choix en matière de conjungo : perpétuer la lignée avant tout.

Il aime la fille qu'il a choisie comme épouse, à sa manière. Elle est de lignée pure, fortunée, et pas laide. D'attitude digne aussi, sans quoi il la mépriserait. Il n'en est pas encore au stade du respect et de l'affection profonde, mais cela viendra au fil des années.

Ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois lors de leur nuit de noces. C'est ce qui se fait, après tout. Leurs fiançailles étaient un contrat, leur mariage en est la concrétisation. Avant cela, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a rien fait avec personne d'autre. Ils n'y avaient aucun intérêt.

Plus tard, ils le feront par devoir, pour produire un héritier. Par habitude ensuite. Et si la chance est du côté de leur union, finalement, par plaisir aussi.


	6. HG, LL, un début raté

**Titre **: raté !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Harry Potter, The Chamber of Secrets  
**Personnages/Couple **: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Joanne K. Rowling.

**Prompt **: qu'arriverait-il si Luna ou Hermione se trouvait changée en animal - et je suis une flemmasse, j'utilise une transformation arrivée en vrai dans le canon.  
**Pour **Nelja  
**Nombre de mots **: 200

oOo

Du temps passé à l'infirmerie suite à un accident de Polyjuice lors de sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, Hermione garde un très mauvais souvenir. La honte d'avoir raté sa potion – la faute à une erreur sur le dernier ingrédient – l'horreur face à l'apparence sous laquelle elle était coincée et les autres élèves qui riaient d'elle – deux ou trois fois, des élèves de passage s'étaient moqués.

De sa bulle de malheur, elle se rappelle vaguement une fille – une voix aiguë, mal posée – qui lui racontait des insanités. Sur un ton bizarrement gentil, beaucoup trop : elle la catalogua comme condescendante et l'air de se croire supérieure.

L'étrange visiteuse s'imaginait connaître la cause de son état et le remède possible – quelques semaines plus tard, remise, Hermione, par acquis de conscience, alla vérifer à la bibliothèque : des animaux, plantes ou sorts qu'elle lui avait cités, il n'y avait trace nulle part. Ce qui était à prévoir, puisque de toute façon, elle se trompait déjà du tout au tout sur le diagnostic.

Des années plus tard, Hermione, toujours partisane du bon sens et de la rationnalité, hésite à demander à Luna, depuis devenue son amie, de lui répéter les noms étranges de cette nuit-là.


	7. MFOW, mauvaises raisons

**Titre **: La loi du plus fort  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple **: Marcus Flint x Oliver Wood  
**Gradation **: PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: J. K. Rowling

**Prompt **: "la loi du plus fort est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air"  
pour Ishime  
**Nombre de mots **: 111

oOo

La loi du plus fort, qui dit « celui qui se laisse faire, perd »... Oliver a voulu croire que ça n'était que du foin, que ça ne voulait rien dire, que ça ne changeait pas grand' chose (et qu'après tout, quand on y pense, ça n'est pas plus moche pour le passif que pour l'actif).  
S'il s'est laissé faire par Flint, ça n'est pas par faiblesse. Juste qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux et qu'il fallait bien que l'un des deux le fasse.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que, son affaire finie, Flint le toise et se moque :  
« Sûr, que je ne regrette pas. Moi, je pourrai encore voler sur un balai, demain. »


	8. DM, TN, bande à part

**Titre** : bande à part  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Continuité** : tome 6, il me semble - ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus relu la série.

**Prompt** : "C'est dans le noir et ses propres larmes que Ioannes éteint l'âme de Theodore. / Seul."  
d'après Guru Messakira (recyclage de prénoms FTW)  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Theodore seul, parmi le reste des élèves de leur tranche d'âge, est vu par Draco comme un possible égal. Les autres lui sont inférieurs. Et pourtant lui seul, encore, refuse de rejoindre sa bande. La solidarité entre enfants de Death-eaters, lui n'en a rien à faire.  
Son intelligence, pourtant, leur serait utile. Mais justement, estime celui qui préfère faire bande à part : une intelligence collective est toujours moindre que la somme de ses parties. D'après lui, c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas s'associer à eux. Surtout s'il doit les tirer vers le haut et y perdre plus qu'eux...


	9. Fleur, première impression

**Titre** : la première impression  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnage** : Fleur Delacour  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Thèmes** : « la princesse et la grenouille », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (4 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Depuis le temps qu'elle vit en Angleterre, les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé ; Fleur commence à en avoir sérieusement assez des gens qui ne la jugent que sur les apparences. Ce qu'ils voient en elle, au premier abord ?  
Une princesse de contes de fées, belle comme le jour, et avec la fierté qui va avec. La beauté extérieure uniquement. Ensuite, quand ils apprennent son nom, quand elle essaie de leur parler, avec son accent et sa syntaxe encore un peu détonnants malgré ses efforts, elle reçoit l'étiquette indécollable « fille de mangeurs de grenouilles ». Et ensuite, ils s'imaginent en savoir assez d'elle pour ne pas chercher plus loin.

Alors oui, elle a la beauté des Veela et l'arrogance que les Anglais prêtent souvent aux Français, mais enfin, il n'y a pas que ça en elle, elle existe par elle-même en-dessous des simples premières apparences, tout de même !


	10. Oliver, l'amour du Quidditch

**Titre** : le plus formidable !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : Oliver Wood et son équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : « Un jour ou l'autre faudra bien que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'est que du quidditch... »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Oliver sort de chaque entraînement comme d'une bataille et de chaque match comme d'une vraie guerre. L'esprit d'équipe, la stratégie, les points marqués et perdus, pour lui c'est du sérieux. Très sérieux. Et même si oui, le reste de l'équipe est d'accord pour trouver que le quidditch c'est très important et que la gloire de remporter la Coupe vaut largement toute la sueur qu'ils pourront verser pour s'en donner les moyens… parfois ils se disent que leur cher capitaine va un petit peu trop loin.

« Un jour ou l'autre faudra bien que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'est que du quidditch...  
- Mais il nous demandera ce qu'on entend pas « _que_ » et qui acceptera de lui expliquer ? »

...car il croira entendre ses meilleurs joueurs dénigrer ce qui est toute sa vie et au mieux ça le mettra dans une rage folle le poussant à changer les joueurs de son équipe, au pire dans une grosse déprime…


	11. RWHG, dissonances

**Titre** : _all work and no play_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Continuité** : début de série

**Prompt** : « Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais s'amuser un peu ? »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« S'amuser un peu ça ne fait de mal à personne, tu sais ? demanda Ron. Tu devrais sortir un peu, de temps en temps, et profiter de ton temps libre. Au lieu de rester enfermée comme ça à t'user les yeux et la santé en général sur ces vieux livres poussiéreux… »

Hermione ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre, justement. Elle tourna posément sa page.

« Et qui paniquera la veille des examens et sera bien content de pouvoir me demander de l'aider à faire ses devoirs parce qu'il aura passé son temps à s'amuser au lieu d'étudier ? »


	12. Mimi qui gémit

**Titre : **une bonne raison de gémir  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter, _The Chamber of Secrets_  
**Personnages/Couples : **Moaning Myrtle (Mimi Geignarde), des filles  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de JKR, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Harry Potter – Mimi Geignarde – une bonne raison de gémir »  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
oui, bon, c'était du prompt pas assez informatif, j'en ai peur...  
**Nombre de mots : **340

oOo

Pour passer le temps, enfermée dans ces toilettes où elle est morte et qu'elle ne peut quitter que bien rarement, Myrtle épie les gens qui passent. Surtout des filles, évidement : ce sont les toilettes des filles… Seule, en bande de copines, parfois à deux.

La première fois qu'elle voit deux filles plus âgées qu'elle se cacher ensemble dans une seule cabine, et pas pour fumer en cachette : les sortilèges de détection de fumée sont très puissants, Myrtle tombe à la renverse et rate le plus beau du spectacle en restant coincée dans un tuyau. À partir de là cependant elle guette leur retour : après une demi-scolarité à être la tête de turc des filles de sa classe et une décennie à être encore un sujet de moquerie parmi les jeunettes qui fréquentent ses toilettes, elle a bien envie d'avoir à son tour de quoi faire pression sur d'autres.  
Alors elle les regarde. Très intensément. Elles la fascinent.  
Les filles s'empressent dans les robes l'une de l'autre et noient mots tendres et gémissements par le bruit de la chasse d'eau régulièrement actionnée. Ça n'empêche pas Myrtle d'en profiter.

Quand elles ont fini et s'éclipsent, rougissantes, Myrtle en a oublié qu'elle voulait se révéler à elles telle Peeves et triompher de leur surprise et de leur mortification. Au lieu de cela, terrée dans son réservoir de chasse, tremblante, elle connaît une curieuse tiédeur humide qu'elle avait oubliée depuis sa mort.

À son tour, elle fouille sous ses jupes, à la recherche de sa chair, et imite sur elle-même ce qu'elle a vu les autres faire. Elle gémit de surprise en découvrant les nouvelles sensations qui la parcourent, qu'elle ignorait de son vivant.

Depuis, il lui arrive encore plus fréquemment qu'autrefois de se lamenter sur le fait que personne ne l'aime et qu'elle soit éternellement toute seule… et entre deux lamentations, elle se console en jouant des doigts, poussant de longs gémissements qui effraient les jeunes élèves innocentes.


	13. RWHGVK, double jalousie

**Titre : **_fallen idol_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter, The Goblet of Fire  
**Personnages/Couples : **Ron Weasley ; Ron/Hermione et/ou Ron/Viktor  
**Genre : **mini drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : **quelque part dans le tome 4 – non, je ne me rappelle plus quel chapitre exact et j'ai la méga flemme d'aller vérifier ; mais s'il y en a parmi vous qui le connaissent par coeur, je veux bien la référence ?**  
Prompt : **il me semble me souvenir qu'après le passage du Yule Ball, il y a mention rapide d'une figurine désarticulée  
**Note :** ce plot-bunny me date de plusieurs années maintenant... je crois même que ça remonte à la sortie originale du tome 6 ?  
...et la première version de cette fic a été scribouillée en anglais, avant que je ne change d'avis, et j'hésite encore à la publier.  
**Nombre de mots : **~300

oOo

_Comment t'as pu… !_

C'est dégoûtant.

Je croyais au-dessus de ça.

Ç'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, encore…

Pourquoi pas moi, d'abord ?

Ça s'appelle de la trahison, tu sais ?

Ron saisit la figurine qui tournait en rond sur sa table de chevet. Il la regarda de près, d'un air mauvais.

De colère, sa main se mit à trembler. Il résolut le problème en la frappant de toutes ses forces contre le rebord.  
Après ça, un des bras pendait lamentablement, l'épaule désarticulée par la violence du choc.  
Il se saisit d'une jambe et la tordit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. La figurine, dans ses mains, eut un sursaut. Il tira sur l'autre jambe jusqu'à ce que toutes les articulations se rompent. Et il mordit la tête, lui tordit la nuque.  
Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était mis à sangloter, des sanglots secs qui s'étranglaient dans sa gorge.  
Son bras lui semblait de plomb. Il n'était plus capable de torturer plus avant la chose qui gisait là au creux de sa main, pendant comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Deux ou trois tremblements convulsifs lui parcoururent le bras. Finalement, il repoussa la douleur et le chagrin -

_Je suis un homme, moi !_

- et rassembla toute sa colère, pour, une dernière fois, flanquer la figurine contre le coin dur de la table en bois.  
Un des bras vola.

Désespéré, il enfouit ce qui restait de la petite idole tout au fond de sa valise, et s'enfuit du dortoir, ne voulant plus voir ce fiasco en face. Malgré sa volonté de prouver son détachement -

_(Je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une poupée, d'abord !)_

- des larmes de dépit lui brûlaient les yeux. Incapable de retrouver la salle commune, ne voulant croiser personne, et pour noyer ces larmes qui lui faisaient encore plus honte, il courut se réfugier sous la douche, les cachaer sous un jet plus brûlant encore.


	14. Mary Sue, malédiction

**Titre** : _so beautiful it's a curse_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : parody!Sue et des élèves lambda  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : J.K. Rowling et les franges superficielles du fandom

**Prompt** : « De gré ou de force, ils allaient savoir son secret et l'aider. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)

**Avertissements** : alerte aux tournures de phrases encore plus prout-prout que naturellement !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son secret ailé désespère Mary-Sue. Les ailes de colombe qui ornent son dos et la rendent semblable à un ange la mettent à l'écart des enfants banals. Elles sont si belles qu'elle doit les cacher soigneusement sous ses robes et vit dans la crainte qu'elles soient découvertes.  
Car alors tout le monde la regardera comme quelque chose de différent d'eux, de merveilleux, de fantastique.

Plusieurs fois elle a bien pensé que ça y était. Surtout quand il y a eu tout ce raffut autour de Lupin et de poils.  
Mais non. Ils sont décidément tous trop bêtes pour s'en apercevoir !


End file.
